Love is War: My Battlefield
by XX-KiLLER-LADY
Summary: Love IS war. The fight for your true love will never go the way you want it to. The world will crumble before you. The skys will pour down the rain. The blood will stain the earth. But there is still hope... ReiXMikuXLen
1. P R O L O U G E

I'm back again! And I brought my stupidity with me! YAYZ! :D

Story: Love is War

Couple: ReiXMikuXLen

Status: uncompleted

Summary: Love IS war. The fight for your true love will never go right…

* * *

**P r o l o u g e**

Was this what they really wanted? Is it right to see soldiers, strong and brave, being wasted on the battlefield for the hand of a fair maiden.

_Love really is war._

Each one shed a single tear watching the bombs and explosions, killing and destroying, the insanity and the madness. One sobbed and screamed. One frowned with evil in his eyes. One broke assorted items for their own evil mistakes.

_You never get what you really want._

They saw blood flying through the air. The screams of the innocents filled the silent air. Clouds were dark and pure black. Rain splashed the people of earth, tripping them in the mud. Drowning the innocents…

_Selfishness will consume you._

There is no time to turn back. They fight this war. They kill out of lunacy. They were selfish. It was true. They were on their own now. Losing all their loved ones was enough.

_The lies will kill you._

Was the blood worth it? They thought it was. _Disgusting people._ They think they always know everything. Was she the cause of this battlefield? Was she the one who wanted the cries of dirtied souls? She never did want it. She was destroyed, mentally and physically.

_The darkness will drive you mad._

She cries for help. No one hears her pleas of peace. The purity flew away. The only thing left was impurity. Not a single bird sang. No animals survived the greediness of the demons. Volcanoes, earthquakes, and tsunami raged on the spirits of the dead.

_It will eventually rule everyone._

Hunger. Starvation. Death. EVIL. Nothing was the same as before. Yet, the Light and Dark Kingdoms clash, bleed, and die for the Devil. They kill. They are brainwashed so badly they will never see light once again.

_No one will be left._

Nothing was left. The 6 billion smiling people were long gone. The earth's population decreased to a mere 0. Do you know why, little one?

_They aren't humans anymore__._

They were untamed beasts ravaging through the dry, red lands. They were looking for that fair maiden with perfect, smooth hair. That maiden sang her prayers. She was the one… The one they truly love.

_The earth will crumble with your own hands._

She was hidden. She was protected by the strongest monster alive. Depression. She hides in the caves of the world. She hides for her own life. She can never leave. The dragons killed anyone who went to free her. Of the 3 billion people begging for mercy, not a single one was left breathing. Their eyes were dull and they were kept buried. Their souls never found their happy ending.

_The world you once loved is completely gone._

Still singing and crying, her powerful and melodic voice breaks. She screams in pain as she burns.

_Keep singing, my love. We will burn everything!_

She cries, but she's still singing. She's cleaning her wounds, wiping the blood and tears away. She hopes someone would help her, give her the love she truly deserves.

"_**Who will I choose? She wonders. The time is near. They will find me."**_

But nobody knows. She doesn't even know their names. But she loves the perfect honey eyes of the first Prince of The Dark Kingdom. He isn't evil though. He's sweet, laughing with his twin sister. _His beautiful raven hair that shines in the sunlight, his laugh, his smile._ These are all the things that she loves about him. She loved him.

"_**But…"**_

But what about the other one she loves, The Prince of the Light Kingdom? His genuine smiles, his deep sky blue eyes, those fingers that when in her hair when they kissed. They one she hated now. They one she loved. Which way does this little princess decide to go?

She thought, while singing. She sang while thinking. Then, she sees the ones she loved for so long.

The light poured in as she sang her songs. Was it all over?

Was she going to be able to see the two men?

But who will she choose over the other?

Was she doomed to sing forever?

When was this going to end?

Her voice sang louder, welcoming the bright light whom she longed for so long.

"_**It's over. We are all free!"**_

She saw their faces and lunged for a warm embrace, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"_**I LOVE YOU!"**_

* * *

You guys will decide who Miku goes with! Please submit your choice in the reviews, or PM me.

Have a nice day everyone. :{3


	2. The Demon Rises: Loving

Chapter One – Loving

Story: Love is War  
Couple: ReiXMikuXLen, leaning towards ReiXMiku  
Status: uncompleted  
Summary: Love IS war. The fight for your true love will never go right…

* * *

**T h e D e m o n R i s e s (Loving)**

The Princess, Miku Hatsune, stood beside her window, with her personal maid, Gumi, brushing her perfect teal hair. The Princess of the Sea Kingdom was going to be courted off to the Dark Kingdom's prince Rei Kagene, or the Light Kingdom's prince Len Kagamine. She did not know who she will be leaving with. All she knew was that both kingdoms' Princes loved her with all their hearts. But there was a problem.

She did not know which Prince to go with.

Her brother, Mikuo Hatsune, the Prince of the Sea Kingdom, was going to be with Rin Kagamine, The Light Kingdom's princess. They both loved each other very much, so they had no problem.

Miku Hatsune was very unlucky this passing year. She loved the Princes the same, and had no idea which one to choose. Both embraced her the same way, one having what the other lacked. Len's sweet embrace was soft, but lacked passion. Rei's hugs were full of passion, but were too rough for such a delicate princess like Miku.

The two Princes fought over Miku every day. Sometimes, they would even be like ignorant and send messengers to deliver their arguments to one other. How childish!

But, it is what love can do to you.

Mikuo had been an idiot before he met Rin. Now, Mikuo exceeded his studies, and was claimed the smartest Prince in the history of the Sea Kingdom. (Many of our past Princes were conceited and dumb. They never cared for their studies while the Princesses did.) While Mikuo was studying, or trying to impress Rin with his "skills", Rin would chat and have some tea with Miku. They became very good friends after this. The Light and Sea Kingdom formed a strong alliance, which lead to Len Kagamine, the wealthy and kind Prince of the Light Kingdom, to fall in unfathomable (impossible to measure) love with her.

That was also when Miku was to be betrothed to Rei, the Prince of the Dark Kingdom. But because of Len's strong and unbreakable love for Miku, he refused, and threatened to carry Miku off. He would break the Sea-Light Alliance, and send his kingdom's strongest soldiers to attack. The Light Kingdom's was very powerful after The War of Sun with the Sky Kingdom. The Prince of the Sky Kingdom, Kaito Shion, falsely accused Len of murdering his sister, Kaiko Shion, Princess of the Sky Kingdom. This led to a full-fledged 10-year war. As expected, the Light Kingdom won, and won the riches.

When Rei first laid his honey eyes on Miku, he fell in love. It was strong, permanent, pure, and indestructible. His sister Rui, was betrothed to Nigaito, Ruler of the Earth Kingdom (and Kaito's cousin. They have a very big family), so he was all alone. He wanted Miku to chase away his hurt and regrets. He wanted to be happy… with _her_. (A/N: SO CHEESY! TT^TT I'm so sorry!)

Let's just say this: When Rei was going to propose, Len practically tackled him.

Miku didn't know who to choose. After all the bickering, things could lead to war. Len could break their alliance, leaving the Sea Kingdom defenseless against all attacks. They were good allies, and you would be an absolute idiot to break an alliance with them. But, the Dark Kingdom has gotten a lot stronger with the help of Rei. He knew what to do in almost every situation. Rei Kagene was wise, kind, and brave. He could solve Miku's problems, no problem!

That absolutely made the situation better. _Definitely_.

"Miku Ha—I mean, Your Highness, there is a Prince waiting to see you," Gumi came through the door. "He claims that he has very important business with you."

"Thank you for telling me Gumi. You are dismissed."

"_Hai_."

Miku walked down the Grand Stairs (It was so grand it needed to be named.), and looked over at Mikuo and Rin. They seemed so happy together, smiling and laughing. They were already engaged while Miku was stuck in a dilemma.

What will she do?

She answered the voice calling to her. The guards came by with a dark-haired man.

_Rei Kagene._

Rei greeted her with a cheerless, but genuine smile. "Hello, Princess Miku. I have come to talk to you about our… _problems_."

Oh, he meant Len.

…

Why couldn't Miku just have a heart attack and die, right here, right now?

Miku had the hardest choices in life. It seemed as if she were to mess up, lives would end.

Oh lord…

(THIS IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!)

Rei took her hand as they walked into Miku's Grand Room (again, so grand the named it "Miku's Grand Room"). Rei locked the door so they were sure they had total privacy. Miku sat down on the bed and waited for him to finish up.

He walked over to her, and planted a soft kiss on her petite lips while holding her hand. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, eyes sparkling with a mixture of sadness and joy, and turned away. Walking to the center of the Miku's Grand Room, he looked down to the lush carpets and spoke.

"My love, you will have to decide soon. We both know that war is soon upon us. This could be even worse than the War of Deaths. You know how that went, right?"

Miku shuddered violently at the thought. The War of death killed 70% of the human race. Each of the Kingdoms (thankfully) had a Princess and a Prince to keep the Royal Families running. Miku (and everyone else) had heard the story from the grandparents. They were the ones who experienced this. They had to marry their sibling to keep the royal blood within them. Nothing was the same after that.

Rei continued, with a dark, miserable smile. "Len has already prepared his army. I have decided to do the same, but I just wanted you to know. Len and I both love you very much. I can't say that I love you more, because I have no idea how far Len would go for you. But I will confirm this too: I will go the same length."

Miku was close to tears. How will she ever choose? If she went with Len, she knew Rei would be miserable. She was very good childhood friends with Rui and Rei in the past. But she feels Len would be a better match with her; she also had the alliance to worry about.

"Thank you very much Rei. But, I have to go now." She choked on the last word because of her tears, threatening to come out at any moment. "Thank you."

Miku walked over to her door, and looked back quickly. Rei was smiling, a genuine smile.

**_"I love you."_**

Miku charged out as fast as she could in her heavy dress. He didn't make her feel better at all.

They made her feel **worse**.

* * *

I hope I did okay this time. The awkward middle part for dirty-minded people.  
OH, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. *^*

lololol, please review.  
I am also excepting requests. Please read the last part of my profile description to find out more.


	3. The War Battles: Lying

I'm so sorry for the people who have been waiting so long for me to finish this up. I failed you; I'm so sorry. ;A;

I'll update more, I promise! I just pretend some scary buff-looking guy is behind me when I write, so I'd get scared and keep writing, or else he'd mess up my face. :D

* * *

**(Lying)**

The Sea Princess, Miku Hatsune, arose from her bed in tears once again. Her nightmares of the legend of First Loves had come back, and it had been a week since Rei's short visit. She also received news of Len's visiting today, so she felt even more terrible on the inside.

Miku remembered her short, but sweet kiss with Rei Kagene yesterday. She felt guilty all over again. Though her first kiss was not to be shared with neither of the pursuers, she still loved them with all her heart. She doesn't dare to tell of her first kiss, for the curse of the legend would soon be on her, like it had been on a former, dense Light Princess, Akita Neru.

* * *

_**{SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THE LEGEND OF "THE FIRST LOVES"}**_

_[There was once a famous legend circling around the Light, Dark, and Sea Kingdoms. There was once a young, foolish Light Kingdom princess by the name of Akita Neru, who loved both princes of the Sea and Dark Kingdoms. She had her first kiss with her childhood friend, who loved her with all his heart. She didn't return his feelings, despite the warnings of her mother about the Love Goddess of the Heavens, telling her to stay close to her first kiss. She decided to be together with the both of the princes, earning her the hate of their Lords._

_She continued to chase the two Princes, the Sea and the Dark, at the same time. As the mother has warned, the Goddesses of the Heavens took revenge on the imprudent Light princess by taking her lovers away. They hypnotized the princes' parents into betrothing them to the other kingdom's princesses, who were the girl's biggest enemies. The Lords also made the Princes fall in a mad love with Neru's enemies, causing her to get enraged. The Light Princess forced her fellow subjects into throwing war at the "offending" kingdoms. It was a pointless, five-month war with deaths sky-rocketing to over 2 million. At this point, she completely forgot about her childhood friend._

_Akita Neru has faced death threats, countless murders, and terrible, forbidden language, trying to find her love again. No one helped through her kingdom's pain, except for the one childhood friend who she shared her first kiss with. She completely ignored him, and the Heavens punished her again. They made the childhood friend die of a dangerous war battle caused by the dim-witted Light Princess. _

_The boy was great friends of the Dark and Sea Kingdoms' Princes and Princesses, so they rose up against her in a great trance. They killed her, and buried her next to the childhood friend, hoping for the Heavens to forgive her. The Kingdoms lived in great peace, rumored to be brought upon the luck of the Skies for keeping their pure love for the ones they shared their first kiss with. Akita Neru was cursed into forever being hated with her childhood friend, but they were always remembered… together…]_

* * *

Thinking about the legend made Miku miserable. She turned around to hear a soft voice call to her. Gumi opened Her Highness's door after a gentle knock. "Your Highness, Len is here now. He is waiting in Guest Room #3. Your father is also with him. He requests that you meet him right away."

Miku smiled. "Thank you, Gumi. Please don't be so formal; we've been friends for a long time. Just call me Miku. That would be fine."

Gumi bowed with a sweet smile on her face. "Thank you, _Miku_." She stepped toward the Sea Princess, and started brushing her hair again. "Your Hi—I mean, Miku? Would you like to tie up your hair or leave it down?"

Miku gave the question unnecessary thought. "I think I'll leave my hair down today. Father thinks I look too young when I tie up my hair."

"Yes ma'am."

After Gumi finished brushing Miku's long teal hair, she sighed. "Gumi? Who do you think I should go with?" Miku put a finger in her hair, twirling it around like a hurricane.

"Miku, you know I can't decide who you love. Just follow your heart."

"My heart belongs to Rei," Miku whispered quietly. "But my mind says I belong to Len."

"Then follow the path you choose."

"I can't."

Gumi sighed, and smiled sweetly before leaving. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you…" Miku stood up, and closed the door behind her. She went past the Grand Stairs, and into the 3rd guest room. She saw Len, but her father was nowhere to be found.

Len stood up, and greeted the Sea Princess with a short kiss to the cheek. "Good morning, my love. We have much to discuss today."

"Yes…"

"Shall we talk in your room? It will be much more private there."

"It is fine by me…"

Len took Miku's soft hand and lead her to her empty bedroom. Locking it behind him, he shut his eyes, and paced towards Miku. "Miku, my love… I've loved you for a long time now, and your father has agreed to let me take your hand in marriage… "

"Len," Miku breathed. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. I wanted to hear you one more time… before I head out… to war."

Miku gasped. "You're heading off to war? That can't be!"

Len looked down, and held Miku's hand as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "I will attack the Dark Kingdom's army headquarters at dawn. I came to say good-bye and wish you the best."

"Len… Why must you make war because of me? Am I really worth that much?" Miku started, wiping the tears off with her gloves. "What about the deaths of those soldiers who fight and bleed over our love? What happens to them if… if they don't make it back to their loved ones? Will this be okay?"

"If it's for you, my love, everything will be fine to me." Len said softly. Looking down at Miku crying, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll do _anything_ to make you mine. You're everything to me, Miku."

Looking in her bright teal eyes before he sets off, Len placed a little box in her cupped hands. A golden necklace-locket sat inside, shining and reflecting Miku's beautiful teal eyes. She gasped, gazing at the expensive present her love had sent her, as Len held her in his arms.

Kissing her forehead once more, Len left with a simple, "I'll come back to get you. I promise you that… so don't forget me, okay?"

_I would never forget you, but I can't forget Rei either. I love both of you…._

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Read my latest 'iNSaNiTY' updateto see why, because I'm too lazy to type it out here. Enjoy!


End file.
